


In Darkness Unite

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Crossover, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: In which Ariana takes matters into her own hands and discovers her one, true love. Warning for crack and major OOC. You have been warned.





	In Darkness Unite

Her trembling hands reached towards the shiny object on the dresser. They had warned her not to touch it, her brother's hand closing around her wrist, tugging lightly, escorting her from the room before she did something foolish. But where was her brother now? Out cavorting with that dark wizard, she assumed, the one who claimed to have the answer. One that would solve their problems, and make it so people with her condition didn't have to live in fear of discovery.

She swallowed hard, the tremors spreading from her hands, causing her to seize up on the floor. Her fingers closed around the glowing object seconds before she fell, finally reaching, finally grasping the object she desired. Ariana didn't care what they told her. None of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was that she found some sort of release before the beast within consumed her very soul.

She was sobbing as she turned the dial, black tendrils of smoke enveloping her limbs, creeping towards her waist, and she shuddered, disappearing in a flash of light as the time turner started spinning.

Her thoughts drifted. Surrounded by darkness, she wondered if the world on the other side might have what she was looking for; a world of peace, a time of acceptance. Dumbledore assured her that what they were doing would have a profound impact on their world, but she couldn't wait for that day to come. Taking matters into her own hands was the only option, and when the darkness faded, when her feet struck the pavement and she stumbled forward into his arms, she had indeed found what she was looking for in the form of Credence Barebone.

From the moment they met, he knew that she was one of them, that she'd been tormented and abused, her true power hidden beneath an ethereal cloak spun from the fibers of darkness. Credence saw it in her eyes, a pain that mirrored his own, and watched as the growing shroud enveloped them.

And when they came together, it was a love of catastrophic proportions. Great fissures opened in the earth, splitting the sidewalk as they fell to their knees, arms entwined, one pair of lips moving against the other. The young man practically tore the dress from her shoulders, and all at once the fire hydrants exploded in unison, shooting columns of water a mile into the sky.

Buildings collapsed, an old storage shed used to house fireworks for the city's Fourth of July celebrations went up in flames, spouting colorful rainbows the length of twelve city blocks. A sinkhole nine miles wide opened in the center of town, the aftershocks pummeling what remained of the city. And there was Credence, sitting in the middle of the crater with Ariana beside him smoking a cigarette.

"Was it good for you, dear?" he asked, turning and smiling at his beloved.

"It was tremendous," she whispered, still breathless from their intimate encounter.

Little did they know that Grindelwald and Dumbledore had been watching their passionate display from a distance, the two wizards perched atop a hill overlooking the city.

When the fireworks went off Grindelwald took hold of his hand, pulling him close and grinning at the older man. "I can do that too, you know," he said, giving Dumbledore a sly wink.

Dumbledore responded by pouncing on the dark wizard, and they fell to the ground and made explosive love like only two powerful wizards (or a pair of Obscurials) can.


End file.
